


The Eighth World Wonder

by writingramblr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Rush (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers/Rush formula 1 au, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, and because Chris Hemsworth, cause that ship pairing is rather rare, mostly an excuse to write some Pepper/Thor, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Hunt has only one man he has not managed to outrace. For all his talent, good looks, and the wins he does have, he must beat Tony Stark, or die trying.<br/>What he didn't count on was being distracted by a fascinating redhead.<br/>This is just a little ficlet that came about from this tumblr post:<br/>http://tonyloki.tumblr.com/post/62055751813/avengers-au-formula-one-just-watch-me-win</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eighth World Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have not yet seen the movie Rush, though I am eager to, so all of this story is inspired by the trailer, and the fact I know Pepper would rock a fur coat. And let's be honest, though Thor and Pepper have not yet interacted in the MCU, I think they'd get along well enough.
> 
> Also, I know the tumblr post was probably aiming to ship Thor/Tony, or some how put Loki in there somehow, but that's not the way my story is going.  
> I hope you like it.

The sun glinted off of the shiny finish on his prized possession.

James Hunt, or better known as ‘Thor,’ out on the race track, was simply sitting inside his most recently won addition to his sports car collections when he heard the familiar click of heels on concrete.

He looked up, brushing back his unruly blond waves to see a beautiful woman, clad in a white fur coat, the edge of which looked as soft as a cloud. Auburn waves fell across her shoulders and down the front of the coat, and curious blue eyes peered out from under a jauntily perched hat atop her head.

“You’re James?”

He grinned at her, white teeth bright against his tan skin,

“Yes. Who might you be?”

The mysterious woman dragged her gaze over his car, and he felt goose bumps rise across his skin. She looked at the automobile like he looked at most women.

He liked her already.

“I’m Pepper.”

“Delighted to make your acquaintance. How can I be of service?”

She moved closer to where he sat, her hand slowly dragging along the car’s trunk, and over the door. As if she was tracing the bare skin of a lover.

“Do you like to drive fast?”

James grinned wider; clearly she didn’t understand exactly what he did for a living.

“Of course.”

“But it’s dangerous.”

“Life’s dangerous.”

“Is this car safe?”

“Not exactly. Nor is it particularly deadly.”

“Why don’t they make it safer?”

She asked with a confused and curious expression, and James’ mouth twitched upwards into a smile,

“The risk of death turns people on.”

“Will you take me for a spin?”

James’ own stormy gaze met her blue orbs and he fought the urge to blink.

“It would be a pleasure.”

***

Sweaty hands, sticky skin, and heavy breathing filled the rest of the night after James and Pepper spent the day speeding around the city.

They ended up in her penthouse apartment, and he lost his train of thought that had ended with the question of what she did and how she could afford such a posh place as soon as that fur coat had hit the floor, along with her emerald colored dress and matching underthings.

Afterward, they lay entwined beneath her silk sheets, and James was absentmindedly tracing patterns along her bare back, playing connect-the-dots with her many freckles.

“What brought you to my garage?”

His voice was quiet, but he was so close to her, she felt the sound vibrate all the way from his chest to his very fingertips.

She shrugged, and inhaled deeply before replying,

“I wanted to meet the eighth wonder of the world.”

James’ blond eyebrow rose in mild surprise,

“Is that what they’re calling me now?”

“Well, maybe the ninth.”

James frowned,

“Wait a second…what?”

Pepper smiled, and stretched beneath his hands like a cat sunning itself,

“You’ll have to beat the ‘Iron Man’, and then you’ll be the first in line after the Sphinx.”

Pepper’s hair was encompassing James’ line of sight, until all he could see was red.

“Wait another second, who are you?”

Pepper slowly sat up, and pulled the sheet along with her, grinning like the minx she was,

“I’m Pepper Potts. Tony Stark’s handler.”

The dawning look of comprehension on the great Thor’s face was enough to make Pepper burst out laughing.

“I think I’d better be off. I’ll tell Tony you accept his offer.”

James was still lying in bed, half dazed, before he realized what she had said, and the fact he was in _her_ bed, and her apartment…that _Stark_ had probably paid for.

His archrival.

His last opponent.

“His offer?”

Pepper stepped back into view, completely clothed again, in an elegant navy dress suit, her hands busy pinning back her long hair and slipping on a pair of pearl earrings,

“For a race. Did you not listen to a word I said?”

James seemed to recall she had been speaking during the day’s drive, but he had tuned it out in favor of speed, and only stealing the occasional glance in her direction.

Pepper smiled at him, moving close to brush back a stray lock of his blond hair, still delightfully tousled from their night’s activities,

“It’s perfectly fine. I’ll make sure you get the memo with the time and place. Good day James. It was lovely to meet you. But I’ll still be rooting for him.”

***

“What did he say?”

Tony Stark stood in the middle of his work shop, fiddling with his latest modifications to his car, and Pepper rolled her eyes at him,

“I just asked him and he said sure. He does want to meet for drinks next Saturday if you’re free.”

She held her clipboard tightly to her chest, glad for once that Tony wasn’t facing her.

He couldn’t see the flush to her skin, and the heat in her cheeks as she remembered the day she spent meeting James Hunt.

“Sure, whatever. You’ll make all the arrangements right honey?”

“Of course.”

“Great.”

Tony never glanced away from his car, and Pepper never felt an ounce of guilt for omitting the truth.

 

Maybe she wouldn’t be rooting for the Stark Industries car in the upcoming race after all.

***

**end?**


End file.
